A long range goal of the University of Southern Colorado is to expand its research and thus increase the opportunities for students to train in and pursue careers in health science fields. Because of the composition of our student body, this goal is particularly directed toward increased involvement of minority individuals. The proposed program has as its objectives: (1) to increase the number of ethnic-minority undergraduates who elect majors in the health science disciplines; (2) to encourage, recruit, and retain undergraduates in these disciplines by involving them in active research programs; (3) to increase the numbers of ethnic minority graduates in these areas so as to help provide a larger pool of researchers having advanced degrees in biomedical research. To accomplish these objectives, it is proposed that approximately fifteen minority undergraduates be recruited to work as apprentices on six research projects. The projects are sufficiently diversified in design and discipline to offer a variety of training opportunities to interested students. The areas of research training range from basic laboratory projects including the role of copper in hemoprotein biosynthesis, studies relating morphine tolerance and Pavlovian conditioning and studies relating obesity and sensory factors, to applied medicine, cardiac pacing in a community hospital setting and hemispheric locus of time-information in schizophrenia, to a community project in cultural medical-education which investigates the knowledge-compliance rates among Hispanic diabetic patients. As evidence of competence in laboratory and technical skills becomes apparent, students will be encouraged to assume research responsibilities which will provide for individual input. A principal effort of the multidiscipline-program will be to help ethnic-minority students become knowledgeable in the mechanics and opportunities of biomedical research activities. A further advantage of the program will be provided by a monthly seminar, offered specifically for participating students but also useful as a recruiting tool, which will include topics relevant to the program. Success of the program will be indicated by participant enthusiasm, publications, and by the number of students who subsequently pursue graduate degrees.